Larry Da Vinci
Larry Da Vinci is the leader and founder of The Alliance in LittleBigPlanet 2. He helps sackperson during his second adventure. Background Larry is the leader of the alliance to defeat the Negativitron, as well as the Creator Curator of Da Vinci's Hideout. At the beginning of the game he saves the player from being sucked into the Negativitron. When he greets you he has a hard time remembering his name, probably because Avalon, the only other member of the Alliance at the time, keeps interrupting Da Vinci. After Avalon leaves, he proceeds to give the player his/her pod. In the final battle against the Negativitron he supplies the player with cake in the 3rd and final stage, along with Victoria. He is usually nervous, especially around Victoria. In one cinematic, when Larry is talking to Victoria, a love heart pops up above his head.(after you defeat Kling Klong) When Victoria informs Larry that she can't leave the mess, the love heart cracks and falls apart. He appears in all levels except those in Eve's Asylum. Larrys levels This are Larry Da Vinci's levels: *Rookie Test *Grab and Swing *Gripple Grapple *Bravery Test *Final Test (Boss) Story level appearances *Let's Get You Match Fit Movie *Rookie Test *Grab and Swing *Hedge Hoppig level *Gripple Grapple *Tower of Whoop level *Bravery Test *Block Drop level *Super Block Drop level *Final Test boss *Our Newest Member Movie *The Temperamental Baketress Movie *Runaway Train *Briany Cakes *The Cakeinator *Currant Affairs *Kling Klong boss *Follow That Sackbot! Movie *The Sad Song Of Clive Handforth Movie *Bang for Buck *Waste Disposal *Fowl Play boss *I Told You We'd Make It! Movie *My Magnificence Knows No Bounds Movie *Avalon's Advanced Armaments Academy *The Sackbot Redemption *Flying In The Face Of Danger *Huge Peril For Huge boss steering the spaceship *Higgenwhonow? Movie *Negativitron Incoming Movie *Set The Controls For The Heart Of The Negativitron *Full Metal Rabbit *Where In The World Is Avalon Centrifuge? *Fight of the Bumblebees *Into The Heart Of The Negativitron Boss *Homeward Bound Movie *Credits Voiced Larry Da Vinci is voiced by Robbie Stevens Trivia *Larry Da Vinci is a reference to the great inventor Leonardo Da Vinci. *A costume of Larry Da Vinci can be collected by acing the last level in Da Vinci's Hideout *He calls your Sackboy/Sackgirl as Sack-thing. (except for the part when he tells you how lucky you were to escape from the Negativitron, in which he calls you a Sackboy, Probably because it would be odd to be called Sackboy and you're a Sackgirl.) *Larry Da Vinci is most likely in love with Victoria, provided that he addresses her by cake names. *There are stickers of Larry Da Vinci as a kid. *Larry's hands are rarely shown, but are clearly visible when he presses the switch to your pod. The hand he uses to activate your pod is cardboard, it is clearly seen that it is flat. *Larry is wearing 3D glasses. *Larry's face, beard, boots and hands are made of newspaper and cardboard. *Larry looked different during development. He was taller, had a longer beard, and didn't have glasses. *It is unknown what Larry's legs and torso are made of. *If you have Da Vinci's costume (obtained by acing Final Test) and move his head up, you will see his torso is made out of something blue. Gallery Lbp2-polaroid davinci.png|Larry Da Vinci's polaroid littlebigplanet-2-character-bios-sackboy-the-alliance-and-you.jpg WTF2.jpg|Larry and Victoria Littlebigplanet-2-20101207074953611 640w.jpg Category:Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Creator Curators Category:Alliance Members Category:Da Vinci's Hideout Category:Story Category:Story characters Category:Story Levels Category:Levels